The King of Foxes and Queen of Hares
by MircThomas19
Summary: After making a scene that left Naruto hurt and humiliated yet later in the caring hands of a brave and beautiful princess, the Rookie Twelve disappear from sleeping in their homes. They later wake up to become kings over their own lands. The only problem is that Naruto is the King of Kings! NaruHinaSaku ShikaIno NejiTen more pairings if wanted. Count on Lemons Later! OC Elements!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

TKFQR

Humiliation and Found Love

Konohagakure **(Hidden Leaf Village)**, home of ninjas and civilians alike in the Land Of Fire, is having one of its better days with the sun in all its glory shining down on the buildings and people down there and the breeze was one the instant reliefs for the torturing heat of the summer. Yet, this was to be remembered by twelve people who unknowingly had the burden the size of an entire country on their shoulders; especially the one with the biggest burden of them all: Naruto Uzumaki.

The blond in question wasn't having a good day; even with Tsuande as the Hokage, he still was only good enough to be a genin despite surviving encounters that even Jonin barely pull through. That was because all the credit went to Sasuke who had everyone begging to become Chunin in order to satisfy his lust for power and status. What really pissed off Naruto was that Tsuande even gave the credit of changing her mind and convincing her to return to Konoha to a pervert who couldn't even make her budge an inch, lest threating her in the end.

All this encouraged Naruto to change for the better and he actually made some progress as he developed a strategic mind and a more vast and refined arsenal of jutsu. Naruto did this by reading and studying scrolls on battle tactics and observation with his devolution keeping him in line. He even looked deeper into his fellow genin plus Shikamaru who just became Chunin himself. That was where Naruto finally saw that the girl with the beautiful lavender eyes and smooth blue hair, Hinata Hyuga. Despite this, he was still insecure about even talking to her considering she is the clan heir.

So, Naruto made her one of his precious people that successfully made him train even harder; using the amazing secret about his signature technique, **Kage Bunshin**, he finished off all the books on Ninjutsu and Taijutsu as well as improving one's mind even ten times as fast. Of course, he had to fend for himself on nature transformation after mastering the **Henge** and the **Kawarimi** from the academy plus the **Shunshin**, **Shuriken Kage Bunshin**, and the **Kunai Kage Bunshin** he got from the notes left for him from his adoptive grandfather who perished in the invasion by one of his students, the **Hebi Sennin** Orochimaru who is now one of the people Naruto hates the most.

Now, Naruto is on the level of high grade Chunin and yet the sad part is that not even Tsuande noticed since Naruto kept the training to himself. He did this so he can have his enemies underestimating him and that he can have the power to protect his loved ones. Along with the things he learned from the scrolls, he also came up with his own technique after finding out his nature type to be wind. He hasn't mastered them since he was short on ideas how to practice them; everyone just won't train or even give a hint to Naruto! But while Naruto has reached a dead end on his wind manipulation, Naruto came up with ideas on how to combat the two in cloaks that were after Naruto but instead attacked Sasuke who didn't a chance to them as he did; he just didn't have the time or chance to practice them.

Now back to the present, Naruto is currently sulking his bad day with his team plus the three other ones that completed in the same Chunin Exams as he did. "Come on guys, can at least one of you spar with me?" Naruto whined to his fellow genin, "I need someone to train with so we can point out our weakest links..." Naruto explained until he was hit on the head.

"THE ONLY WEAK LINK IS YOU NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura Haruno was the Kunoichi on the team and also the number one fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha who is also on the same team as Sakura and Naruto. "I can't believe that you actually helped us pull through the First Exam! Sasuke-kun was about to give that speech when you had to beat him; I bet your stole those words from him!"

"I didn't..." Naruto tried to argue, "You were relaxing while that damm Sennin was about to kill Sasuke-kun! I refuse to believe that you won against Kiba who is supposed to be better than you! What is worse is that you had to use that extra chakra source that should belong to Sasuke-kun in order to beat Neji who is weak compared to Sasuke-kun!"

"Wait a moment..."

"You also inferred with Sasuke-kun's match against that crazed killer from Sunagakure **(Hidden Sand Village)** and that bastard brother who made Sasuke-kun suffer! You couldn't even face off Kabuto who is a mere Genin like us!"

"He was a Jonin..."

"In short, you are pathetic and always will be! No one will ever be your friend! That is why you are to remain where you are! To be the village's punching b~*SLAP*" Sakura was interrupted from her rant when Naruto lost his patience and slapped her on the face. "See? You hit your teammates for no good reason! You are a demon!" Now Naruto froze making him vulnerable to a slap from Ino who was as angry as Sakura, a kick in the stomach from Kiba who was angry that he lost to a weakling and pretty soon, everyone ganged up on Naruto; all those beatings and torturing, it was sick until the result was left behind. Naruto was a mess; his clothes were rags, his skin covered in bruises and scrapes and even his Hi'ate, his pride and joy, was scribbled out and covered in mud. Yet with all that insults and beatings, Naruto's heart hurt the most as his pride was shattered and his drive was on the verge of breaking down. That was then, a light in the dark, a flower in the desert, a hope for him had arrived; her name was Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata never wanted any of the nonsense about the one who helped her with the low confidence that could have ruined her life and yet Naruto's bravery to go on even during times of despair and lost hope had spread onto her. She endured; that is what a real ninja does and is. Hinata finally found the courage to walk over to Naruto and began to heal him.

She then noticed Naruto began to stir and he opened his eyes, "Hinata-chan?" The girl with lavender eyes couldn't believe that her crush addressed her name with the –chan suffix; he usually does that with his female teammate, Sakura. But Hinata didn't complain, she just made Naruto more comfortable by laying her bruised head onto her lap as she continued to heal him.

"I am sorry for not stopping them Naruto-kun. This is the least I can do but why did you call me –chan? Are you in love with Sakura still?" Hinata had a lot of questions as she rocket them to Naruto like she forgot he was injured.

"That is a lot of question over thirty seconds Hinata-chan, slow down please." Hinata blushed in embarrassment, "Ever since we won the invasion, I have been reconsidering my stance with my skill level; It was always a waste of time trying to train with others so I took it to myself for now on. I never meant to offend them but even then I need someone to spar with; I don't want to keep secrets from my comrades. But they would just abuse them and sell me out to my enemies. That is what happened and it is not your fault." Hinata was surprised that a man on the verge of death would never blame Hinata for being shy.

"I know you are thinking that your shyness will ruin your image because everyone says that." Hinata was knocked out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke again, "I always thought it made you even cuter." Hinata blushed that her crush called her 'cute'. "That is why I am switching affections; Sakura always betrayed my trust and been a disappointment especially for a Kunoichi while I have seen your skills and drive, you are to be trusted Hinata-chan." That last sentence really broke the ice as Hinata broke down in tears and hugged Naruto while trying to avoid making the wounds worse. She was in heaven that she heard her crush saying he returned her feelings but somehow, the thought of hating Sakura and Ino came to her mind and then she felt something winch in Naruto's heart. Hinata looked down to see a crying Naruto; he rarely cries.

"Please Hinata-chan, don't hate Sakura or Ino." Hinata was shocked that Naruto would defend someone who ridiculed and beat him to a pulp. "I don't care what they do to me; be it insults or embarrassment but I don't want my girl to become a hater." This caused two things to happen with Hinata, one; her heart went racing that Naruto called her his girl, and two; Naruto didn't want her to hate anyone.

XXXXX

"N-naruto-kun, I-I am y-your g-girl?" Hinata didn't want to hear 'no' because it would mean that the whole thing was just a dream. She then got her answer when Naruto smiled, hugged Hinata close and kissed her square on the lips. Hinata felt like she was going to faint and yet her body actually listened to her and she just dove into the kiss.

"Yes Hinata-chan, you are my girl and I would need your help." Hinata was puzzled Naruto's answer, "I want to be able to promise that I would be there whenever you need me. I just can't be that strong on my own so can you help?" Hinata saw no deceit and just pure longing to protect her in his tone. She just dove into his chest,

"Sure Naruto-kun, I would be glad to help." Hinata didn't show it but she was surprised as Naruto was that she didn't stutter that time. Yet in the great moment, the couple noticed that they spent the entire day bonding so it was nightfall now and that they were exhausted from all that heart racing and heart rising. Hinata was about to get up when she found herself carried bride-style by Naruto! "Naruto what you doing!? You are still injured!"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan; just tell me where your compound is so you can rest for the night." Naruto reassured his girl,

"I can walk you know."

"You have been on the verge of heart break too many times today, Hinata-chan; would it hurt to walk alone in the dark?" Naruto argued back and this time, Hinata couldn't even talk back anymore.

"Fine but once we get there; I get to walk inside, okay?"

"Yes Hinata-chan." Hinata somehow felt great pulling the rank over Naruto even though it made her also feel guilty pushing her crush around. She gave him instructions anyway and under an hour, the couple made it to the Hyuga Compound, Hinata's home or better yet the place she sleeps at. "Here we are and good night Hinata-chan." Naruto said as left for his apartment when he felt something holding him back; he looked to see Hinata's hand holding a tight grip on Naruto's right hand.

"Sorry about before. I really enjoyed you carrying me; it kind of shows me how much you love me." Hinata said in a tone that hid a desire to stay with Naruto for the rest of the night; the blond caught it anyway.

"Then should we use the door or be more daring?" That question had an obvious answer as Hinata allowed Naruto to cuddle her in his arms and enter through the bedroom window; there, the couple took off their clothes (They were still decent, you perverts!) and crashed onto the soft bed that felt warmer and softer since Hinata had the best pillow around: Naruto's chest which was firm and solid yet comfort; that jumpsuit really hid that from everyone. Hinata is a lucky girl to be able to feel it the best and with Naruto's permission.

XXXXX

That night was to be like any other yet the sky seemed to glow like an opening appeared; out of the light that was like the sun yet no one was awakened by it, came eleven streams that arrived as a group until they reached the center of the village that is where they went in different directions. Every building passed, the sleeping people heard faint voices like 'our king' or 'our queen' but they were ignored like the wind blowing passed the windows. That was no ordinary wind; it was voices, voices of souls searching for their rulers for some reason.

It was now becoming clear because the streams started to enter the windows of homes belonging to each of the Konoha Twelve, the first to be Naruto and Hinata who were sleeping in the same bed happily. That was only a few moment until the ten streams of light entered the last ten destination at the same time. When morning came, the twelve Konoha Rookies were not to be seen at all.

In a dark room, two figures stirred and woke up to find themselves in each other's embrace; they didn't act surprised since they remained hugging each other. Only to draw their attention away from their moment together when a door opened on their left; what came in was a fox and a hare!

{My King, we have been awaiting your return.} The fox spoke that spooked the couple but they were ninjas and ninjas seen sights more scary or puzzling.

{My Queen, we can thank you enough for coming back after all this time.} The hare also talked and this time the couple was complete okay with it (amazing isn't it?).

"My name is Naruto and her name is Hinata." Naruto knew better than break the moment with nonsense yelling. "Does either of these names match your king and queen?" The fox and the hare nodded and that was when the two animals came and removed the sheets and lightened up the room that the couple noticed they were wearing robes belonging to couples of royalty!

"Please help us learn about our roles once more." Naruto said and the fox and hare nodded.

{Of course Sire, come right this way.} The fox waved the couple to walk down a corridor and once the two ninjas reach a door at the end, they saw something undreamed of!

End of Chapter 1

** *This is MircThomas19 here with a new story! I sure have a lot of ideas but none on how to present them in your likings so keep the reviews coming! I know I made Sakura a real b*th but rest assure, it is only to progress the story; she would see the light in no time. Tell me how this story is liked so I can make it better the best I can.***

**Translations:**

**Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone**

**Henge – Transformation**

**Kawarimi – Substitution**

**Shunshin – Body Flicker**

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin – Shuriken Shadow Clones**

**Kunai Kage Bunshin – Kunai Shadow Clone**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

TKFQH

Gathering of Unsuspecting Rulers

_Previously on the King of Foxes and Queen of Hares,_

"_My name is Naruto and her name is Hinata." Naruto knew better than break the moment with nonsense yelling. "Does either of these names match your king and queen?" The fox and the hare nodded and that was when the two animals came and removed the sheets and lightened up the room that the couple noticed they were wearing robes belonging to couples of royalty!_

"_Please help us learn about our roles once more." Naruto said and the fox and hare nodded._

_{Of course Sire, come right this way.} The fox waved the couple to walk down a corridor and once the two ninjas reach a door at the end, they saw something undreamed of!_

Back in Konoha,

Chaos; Chaos and Confusion and Concern were the three words to describe the mood within the air and minds of everyone who were either friends or family with the Rookie Twelve. Even the Hokage was on the verge of panic when he found out his adoptive grandson was not to be found in his apartment. He frantically sent every revival and tracking team in search of Naruto and the rest of the Rookie Twelve but they were not to be found anywhere in the Country of Fire and any nearby country; it was like whoever did take the kids practically left this world with them! Whatever the case, that last theory isn't too far from the truth; the question that is most important is how the kids are going to return to Konoha?

In a dark room big enough for a medium sized family (I scale that family size to be around 6 parents and aunts and uncles plus 4 kids). There was a single bed from the outline of the shadows and there were lumps in the blankets; they then started to move and stir!

"Wha? That was a nice sleep but I don't remember my bed smelling like this." A figure appeared from the lumps and muttered as he tried to see where he is. "Where is the light switch, I could sure use some to see where I~?" The figure was interrupted when the room lit up to reveal a regal room, like those of royalty often sleeps in with everything imagined in that arena. The figure revealed to be Kiba; not only that, he was dressed robes with patterns of fire, dogs and steel fangs! "H-how did end up in this bed with nine people too!?" The dog-loving boy, unfortunately, was the type to yell under surprise and panic and that was what caused everyone to wake up.

"KAAA! I slept with Sasuke-kun! Wish that he would hold me in his arms though."

"To bad Forehead, I did sleep right next Sasuke-kun!"

"Shut Up! What is going on!?"

"EEK! Neji-kun! Don't be so forward!"

"But I am not!"

"How Youthful it is to sleep among comrades!"

"...how strange."

"Wonder what is going on and if this place has food service."

"How troublesome, I can't even enjoy this comfortable bed."

...Yeah, that is the basics of what happened next after the lights turned on. Kiba, himself was wondering why there were only ten of them including him. "Has any of you seen Hinata?"

Those ten chatter boxes stopped, looked to Kiba making him feel uneasy. "Why are you dressed like a king Kiba-baka!?"

"Well you dress and sound like a spoiled princess yourself!" Kiba was a little angry that he was given an insult for an answer. This started an actual argument that began to cross everyone else there. Soon, any attempt to quell to the argument only proved to be extra wood to fuel the fire and pretty soon, the noise began to fill the entire bedroom and it was so loud that everything seemed to shake in the room.

XXXXX

"They sure are nosy; do you think Kouhi **(1)**-chan?" In a throne room with twelve chairs forming a circle, two people sat in two that were placed next to each other; the one on the left had the picture of a fox with traps and flames surrounding it while on the right, was the picture of a hare also surrounded but this time by berries and waves of water.

"Sure Koi **(2)**-kun but that is because they just woke up. Rather nosier than we did." Now, we can get a better look at these love-tied rulers. They were a king and a queen holding hands while sitting in their respected thrones.

The king who sat on the left wore a crown out of gold and had the design of a Kitsune with all nine tails pointing upward; his robe was also gold with stripes of sliver and red in a pattern like fox tails and wind currents, underneath were a black shirt and sliver pants. The queen had a tiara with the design of a hare standing upright with a bush making a circle from both sides; her robe was blue and white with the pictures of hares of both genders roaming freely with rivers of water flowing calmingly and mighty, underneath were a blue and silver kimono.

Then the pair noticed that the doors into the throne room had opened, revealing a pair composed of a Fox and a Hare. The king smiled, "Keichi **(3)** and Soutou **(4)**. It's nice to see you again." The queen also smiled and agreed to her 'husband',

"It has been awhile. Would you be so kind and gather the others and tell them that their rulers are awake?"

The Fox and Hare, now called by Keichi and Soutou respectably, responded, {Yes your majesty.} On cue, the two left the room.

XXXXX

Back in the bedroom, the argument is still in action and it is really getting on people's nerves including Shikamaru. 'Man, can they argue or what? Mendōkusei **(5)**." That lazy genius always though that that arguing was when people don't sleep or watch clouds; in this case, they will be wasting a good amount of time. The Nara just hoped he can go outside to watch some clouds for a few hours; the bedroom seemed to have everything except a door to get out of or get in.

"You can say that again, does this place have room service?" Choji was another who though that arguing was just a waste of time, a waste of time that can be used to eat in his case. Still, he was hungry from the whole thing, not surprising that Choji is from a clan who loves food more than anyone else. Choji hoped something will turn up and he can enjoy good food again.

"OW! Girls sure hit as hard as their voices are loud." Kiba got the receiving end of the stick and was knocked out of action by three pairs of fist belonging to girls rubbed the wrong way. Akamaru tried to lick the bruises, bumps and scraps with his tongue; still it was a painful experience for the dog boy. Kiba smiled anyway at how his partner tried to help him through his less good days.

"Hn." King Emo, aka Sasuke Uchiha, was doing what he does the best: brooding in a corner and plot how he would kill his older brother. Still, he never counted on waking up in a bedroom with his comrades especially his two biggest fan girls. Mr. Emo King was just a few inches from stomping all the way to the one in charge the 'dump' and give them a piece of his mind.

That is, until they saw no door to leave through so they stayed in the room while others wanted to stay in the bed since it was a lot more comfortable than the beds at their homes back in Konoha. Speaking of which, the thought suddenly reached everyone's head and caused the noise generated by the argument had ceased.

How do we get back to Konoha? What about everyone we were forced to leave behind? What will become of us? These questions were actually what invaded everyone's heads and caused them to worry themselves to death.

This ended when one of the girls named Tenten happened to look into the direction of her right; she noticed something that was out of place to her. "Hey!" Everyone looked to the girl who made that outburst, "Those doors weren't there before."

Everyone looked again and noticed a pair of doors indeed. They were of a regal design and seem to have many animal pictures all over and the handles were like door knockers and huge ones at that. Then, the Rookie Ten saw the doors open to reveal ten animals looking into the room.

Starting from the far left, there was a hawk, a mouse, a dog, a falcon, a deer, a monkey, a panda, a sparrow, an armadillo and a butterfly (couldn't find an animal to fit Shino). They then got on their feet and bowed,

{Welcome great rulers! Brothers and Sister of the King of Foxes, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Queen of Hares, Hinata Uzumaki!} They all proclaimed that left the Rookies in complete silence until this one was addressed. {And fellow royalty under the rule of the King of Kings!}

End of Chapter 2

***Hello everyone, here is the next chapter in The King of Foxes, Queen of Hares! Sorry for the long wait, these are mad times with the weather and college on my mind; it really delays my thinking of what to write my chapters. So, what do you think about the names for the fox and the hare that greeted Naruto and Hinata upon awakening in the bedroom? The language translator I am using really confuses me when I compare it to how it is done in the actual manga.***

**Means 'wife'.**

**Means 'husband'.**

**Means 'brave'; I thought it will reflect on how Naruto always faces danger with a strong front when on missions or at home in the manga.**

**Means 'fair'; I figured it will link to a 'beautiful and fair princess' Hinata stands for in the manga.**

**Means 'troublesome' or 'what a drag'. This is a catchphrase used by stereotypical lazy people in Japanese culture.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I Don't Own Naruto.**

TKFQH

Union of Distrust and Burdens

** *Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter in this story! I heard from the great reviews you sent me that you are confused why I was insistent on using animals as representatives on each of the twelve kingdoms. Let's review the animals I used:**

** Fox**

** Hare**

** Hawk**

** Mouse**

** Dog**

** Falcon**

** Deer**

** Monkey**

** Panda**

** Sparrow**

** Armadillo**

** Grasshopper**

** I choose this list because respectably, Naruto is clever and unpredictable like a fox, Hinata is gentle and kind like a hare, Sasuke is stoic and a real hunter like a hawk, Sakura is meek and loud for attention like a mouse, Kiba is loyal and fierce for his comrades like a dog, Ino seeks information like a falcon, Shikamaru is lazy and cool like a deer, Lee is energetic and care-free like a monkey, Tenten calm and straight-going like a panda, Neji is deadly and cunning like a Sparrow, Choji is tough yet soft-hearted like an Armadillo, and finally Shino is quiet and level-headed like a grasshopper.**

** These are my reasons for selecting these animals so if you don't agree, then too bad. If you do like it, then you and me both win; I get to keep making more chapters and you get to enjoy the story more. Still, we will always know when the big day happens; see you there and until then, enjoy this chapter!**

XXXXX

_Previously on The King of Foxes and Queen of Hares,_

_ Everyone looked again and noticed a pair of doors indeed. They were of a regal design and seem to have many animal pictures all over and the handles were like door knockers and huge ones at that. Then, the Rookie Ten saw the doors open to reveal ten animals looking into the room._

_Starting from the far left, there was a hawk, a mouse, a dog, a falcon, a deer, a monkey, a panda, a sparrow, an armadillo and a grasshopper (couldn't find an animal to fit Shino). They then got on their feet and bowed,_

_{Welcome great rulers! Brothers and Sister of the King of Foxes, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Queen of Hares, Hinata Uzumaki!} They all proclaimed that left the Rookies in complete silence until this one was addressed. {And fellow royalty under the rule of the King of Kings!}_

Silence reign supreme in the bedroom as the twenty souls just stayed where they are and not make a peep. Still, one of them had a good mark for a ruler,

"We're sorry; you must have the wrong people. We are just kids who don't know how to be king or queen." Tenten **(1) **said in pure humbleness, "And we don't know any...King of Kings. Who is he?"

{He is also known as the Fox King but since he has the skill and influence to rule above all else, he was given the title of King of Kings.} The grasshopper answered in a tone that only heard from a member of the Aburame Clan.

"King of Foxes? What kind of title is that?" Kiba voiced his own confusion yet the speaking beings didn't falter,

{Of course, we promise that everything will be explained. Please, allow us to get you properly dressed and show you the way to the Room of Thrones.} The dog said and the other animals plus insect joined him in directing the Rookies out of the bed and presented them the wardrobe available which had enough dresses for a whole village to wear; the girls couldn't be happier with all those fancy and beautiful dresses to try out and show off to the boys.

Sooner or later though, everyone including the girls were all set and were guided down a white hallway to what looks like a huge door. It has the carvings of animals plus the mantis in various ways, like to tell the many ways in which they act in their daily lives. What is on the other side? That was the question running through their heads.

"You brought us here just to look at a door? What kind of joke is this?" Kiba said impatiently that no one else could argue with. They did feel a little cheated when these talking animals took them to see a door.

{I assure you Sires.} The Panda took a turn to speak, {Your time of the moment was not wasted as we are where we said to be. Our King wanted us to take you inside.} So, the animals approached the door and opened it to reveal the throne room and the two rulers who were already sitting in there.

"Naruto!?"

"Hinata!?"

End of Chapter 3

***And there you have it! How do you think things will go once the Rookies finally become fellow rulers? Will they be able to accept their new burdens? Find out!**

**Sorry it is so short but it was necessary to keep the story going. I will do my best to make my chapters longer. Send me what you think and I will see if I can make it work. Have a nice day!***

**1\. I was going to have Sakura to say that but having character change this early in the story ruins the fun for everyone who reads it; I am still learning the ropes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.**

TKFQH

Assembly of New Rulers!

_Previously on King of Foxes, Queen of Hares;_

_ {I assure you Sires,} the Panda took a turn to speak. {Your time of the moment was not wasted as we are where we said to be. Our King wanted us to take you inside.} So, the animals approached the door and opened it to reveal the throne room and the two rulers who were already sitting in there._

"_Naruto!?"_

"_Hinata!?"_

Indeed it was Naruto and Hinata, sitting next to each other still and calm like rightful and humble kings and queens. Still, there was a feeling in the air; it felt uneasy and filled with rage. It was no surprise that it came from Naruto, who were humiliated and battened on by all but his wife and queen, Hinata.

Speaking of who, she sensed the negative feelings from her king and husband; she squeezed his hand with her own and kissed Naruto tenderly on the cheek to calm him down. Much to everyone's relief and shock, it did and the air was free from the soul-crushing emotions. It was clever that this king Naruto was not happy to see the faces of those who took him for granted and even ganged up on him when he couldn't fight back; that will make anyone resentful of them.

"Come in. We have a lot to discuss." Naruto said although his tone showed just how forced his words were. The only thing that was preventing things from escalating was that Hinata never let go of her husband and king's hand.

With the verdict summarized, it was time to review. "So we all are kings and queens of twelve kingdoms in this country called Juuni Chuumon." Shino did the start of the review while some of the kings like Kiba and Lee were excited to hear all this; they already had thought of all the things they will be given as rulers now while other kings like Neji and Shino himself were instead thinking of the responsibilities.

"This is so cool! I always knew that I will make a very handsome king!" Kiba couldn't help but be full of himself when the dog tamer got lost in the thoughts about what kings do and are treated like. The others just shook their heads as they tried to think about all this; how did they become, from simple Chunin, to real kings like they heard off only in fairytales.

"I can't wait until I see that my kingdom will be drowning in my youth, taught by Master Guy!" Of course they cannot forget someone who is as excited about it as much as Kiba, Rock Lee. This boy seriously needs to shimmer down and do a reality check on all that garbage about 'flames of youth' that his master had tainted his mind with.

"So just how are our kingdoms doing and still standing since they have someone like you in charge?" Leave it up to someone like Sasuke to kill the mood, even souring Kiba's and Lee's rants of rashness and madness. It will seem that Sasuke's ego kept telling him that there no one above him as long as they are in his sights.

"They are doing just fine." Naruto said in a sore tone, "Since you don't trust in my leading skills as a fellow king, then you can try to do better now that you are here. You all need to learn that a king is only good if he is as human as the people he rules over. That is how much I ever learned." Naruto explained and didn't explode on Sasuke because of his wife who was still worried that even she won't stop him from doing something he will regret.

"Let's just see how you were made into the King of Kings if you could even stop us from showing how weak you are?" It will seem that Naruto's efforts to help Neji change of the better had went down the drain so did the blonde's patience for this disrespect.

"Fine. I will take you all on. That ill good practice from setting in a throne for nearly all day." Naruto said and then turned to his wife. He assured her that he was going to be okay and that he is going to rid himself of his growing anger during the fight. Hinata at least smiled and nodded back before taking the girls out before they see any blood.

XXXXX

While Naruto was with the boys, Hinata took the girls to the dressing room to relax after such a long talk about what has happened in the seemingly short time gap of when the couple arrived and the others did.

"So you have married Naruto." Ino said to start things off and the other girls tensed, they had to listen to Naruto give everything like a very strict teacher, no doubt because of their previous actions towards him.

"Yeah…he is the prefect husband and an example of a successful king: Peace loving and kind but not afraid to take charge and use force when it is needed." Hinata explained. "I just wish that I will be just like that as his queen if he needs to have a harem in order to strengthen his kingdom.

"Do you think that he will ever forgive us?" Sakura asked and regretted upon hearing the tone she used in that question.

"To forgive is to forget and if you think I will just forget about you did to my husband then you will have to work harder than that to earn it. I am not the same timid girl from years ago, being a wife and a queen had actually helped me with my confidence problems; Naruto is my miracle maker, my hero." That was not a fan girl, it was a real admiration and love in that voice. It was something that either girl only dreamed of at night in their beds. Hinata is one lucky woman in their eyes.

"So what do we have to do?" Tenten asked and Hinata just smirked.

"Nothing." That confused them all. "If Naruto keeps seeing you trying to 'make up' for what you all have done, it will make it hurt even more. It just shows that you only want to get rid of your right placed guilt. That is shallowness at its fineness girls and if you just do what you need to do then you will spare my husband of even more pain because even with you all here, he is still the Fox King and the ruler of all rulers so you will have to gain his favor by doing your new duties. That makes sense when you realize what you really need to do to have Naruto smile at you."

That speech had left them without their vices so the girls just tried out the various wardrobes that came with the new thrones they sit in. Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Naruto stood strong over the fallen bodies of the seven kings that have just arrived. "You see why I was given my titles? I didn't earn them by being born as a king, I didn't beg and whine for them because I was unsatisfied as a spoiled kid. I earned them through hard work and determination that had landed me on the top. It is too soon for you to even come toe to toe with my power."

"Okay I will admit it I was wrong but just how are we supposed to be kings if we don't know how to play the responsibilities?" Shino was always the one to get to the point and out of the boys, he was able to maintain a stoic look of a lord even while lying on the hard dirty ground in defeat.

"What do you mean? They have taught Blonde and Hinata-chan how to do it, then they should do it to us." Kiba had the unfortunate crush on Hinata but since she always had her eyes on Naruto, he always had reason to be jealous of the blonde for catching the eye of his dream girl.

{Don't count on it.} That voice belonged to no human but to an animal family so when the downed kings looked into the direction, there was an assembly of nine animals plus a mantis in company standing on the side of the battlefield. {We have seen how you handle this new responsibility hoping that you will come to realize how important it is being a king. But you have instead antagonized our ruler, insulted him and disrespected him right in front of his wife. We have seen it all and heard it all. You have set a poor example for us.} It turned out that the fox among the animals was the one that started to speak while the others nodded.

{We have only taught our great kind and his lover all there is to it because they accepted it with sincerity that you never shown today. You will have to do things on your own. That will be your course of punishment.} The rabbit among the animals took a turn at talking with the others once again nodding.

{All we can say is and I quote, 'Don't call who won't come to your aid, let them call you and you will always be there'. So good luck and we will see that you will be as good kings you called dared call yourself today.} The mantis finished with the familiars leaving the kings on the battlefield after Naruto left for his own chambers, with the seven boys drowning in shame while dirtying themselves from the field.

XXXXX

After a few months since the rest of the rulers had returned, Naruto's work was spread to the others so he had a lot of free time on his hands now. He even left the castle to take a stroll around the kingdom and get some fresh air. Hinata also took a break and went with her husband because it was a while since they had to leave the palace.

Meanwhile, in the various castles in the many lands of the kingdoms, each king and queen were bored out of their skulls. Apparently this whole ruler stuff had more responsibility than any of them had ever predicated. It was all just sitting in the throne while listening to a monotone messenger speak of the issues presented without even giving them time to think about them. Issues like trades, taxes, construction, people's groups and training, it all piles up so much that even sleeping in the most comfortable beds never helped and they never as much as gotten a good amount of sleep with all their nightmares and bed pains.

It was becoming clear that the familiars from inside the royal palace were not joking around, no one came when they asked for help and no one asked of theirs either. It was all because of their behavior in the council of kings. And speaking of which, there was a meeting that same place so the kings have arrived yawning and with droopy eyes with black markings under the eye sockets. It was only Naruto and Hinata who looked the most energized of the bunch.

"Thank you all for coming guys." Naruto said in a cheerful tone that only made their headaches hurt even more.

"Please have pity on us. The last few months were not the easiest." Tenten, the queen of all pandas who are expert famers and users of their own mystic arts, had begged to be spared of his political pains.

"Troublesome. I told everyone why I don't like to be a king." Shikamaru, king of the deer who are among the best trackers and protectors of the scared forests that are surprisingly scare throughout the country.

"Yes, yes you will get used to it. Anyways, we will have to because there is an enemy that had been banished from our country but the years had gained him the time to get the power in order to return and take over our kingdoms again." Anything to get them away from the paperwork and the dusty chairs for these stressed out kings. "Orochimaru of the kingdom of snakes with his general of his forces, Kabuto. The armies includes mutated creatures and rather extraordinary individuals who have given up on their freedom with talks about fame and glory as traitors." Naruto went into detail until he was intercepted verbally by yet another of the cranky kings.

"Why are all of our enemies from back home here? Is it all that hard on our souls?" Neji was the king of the Sparrows who are fierce fighters and skilled hunters that seek only the freedom of the hunt and the property of the skies so his kingdom is at odds with Ino's Falcons and Sasuke's Hawks. And this time, Neji noticed that his enemy was no different from the traitor who attacked the village during an invasion that interrupted the Chunin Exams.

"It will seem that the forces that brought us into this word had an opposite force for the same power but for different reasons as it choses instead of heroes and young ones with potential to be kings but the most despised of traitors and villains to rule their lands with an iron fist and a lust for more power and knowledge for the world's secrets." That will enough to say in one breath but Naruto was a different man altogether, this types of things are nothing to him.

"So how do we fight them if they have such powerful armies?" Kiba had lost his excitement and hadn't felt like himself for the entire time of king's duties. Trying to keep his kingdom of rapid dogs from fighting over game, food, prey and territory as they were like a million clones of himself with their own free minds.

"Why should we be so worried? You had sent him fleeing with his tail behind his legs!" Sakura was in charge of the mice Kingdom who were the best at scholarships and knowledge but also for their high voices for such small bodies; Sakura nearly got deaf after hearing all those conversations for those few months.

"Because the enemy is stronger and smart enough to be done in the same way. You should not underestimate him if he has amassed another army even after being defeat by Naruto-sama." Shino wasn't just the king over mantis but any other type of insect who are the best at identifying targets and never lose them in a chase; on the other hand, they are the best breeders and can raise any race as well as harvest any crop there is possible.

"You can be right my friend. Let's hope we actually can stand up to this new unyouthful menace." Lee was the king of the monkey kingdom which was hard enough trying to keep them in one place because their energetic personalities was too much even for Lee to handle. At least they can protect the jungles and any of the helpless animals that are hunted down by the predators. Of course he had a lower voice for the sake of his own ears but Lee can never stop talking about the 'flames of youth' as it was already far too late to rid of.

"If they do try to come to my kingdom, then we will try to old them out until Naruto and Hinata come to turn the tides." Choji was getting mellowed out and seems to be the first one to gain Naruto's respect back as the blond could tolerate him the best. At least the king of a desert filled with armadillos was honest and chose his words carefully.

"Regardless what we all have to say about this. It is best that we will not disappoint Orochimaru's efforts by becoming even stronger while he was away. If you fall then the others do so at least try to get your kingdoms together so that it won't be that easily for them." Naruto gave out the reminders to his fellow kings who just nodded under the crushing presence that clearly defined the blonde as the King of Kings. Yet despite that, it will take more than Naruto to deal with this threat for sure.

End of Chapter 4.

** *Seems that I am on a roll with all these long awaited chapters that seemed to just fade away in time. It sure took a while and trying to get under one more day. I will try to keep this up because I still in summer school.**

** What do you think of me expanding on the story like most comic series usually do after the first chapters? It will all be in my hands to think of the rest so I will take my time and put in all my effort to think of original ideas to make this story possible. I was only able to finish two of my stories and I have over twice that amount still far from being completed. Wish me luck and have a nice night!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

TKFQH

The Attack on the Dogs!

_Previously on King of Foxes, Queen of Hares;_

_Meanwhile, in the various castles in the many lands of the kingdoms, each king and queen were bored out of their skulls. Apparently this whole ruler stuff had more responsibility than any of them had ever predicated. It was all just sitting in the throne while listening to a monotone messenger speak of the issues presented without even giving them time to think about them. Issues like trades, taxes, construction, people's groups and training, it all piles up so much that even sleeping in the most comfortable beds never helped and they never as much as gotten a good amount of sleep with all their nightmares and bed pains._

_It was becoming clear that the familiars from inside the royal palace were not joking around, no one came when they asked for help and no one asked of theirs either. It was all because of their behavior in the council of kings. And speaking of which, there was a meeting that same place so the kings have arrived yawning and with droopy eyes with black markings under the eye sockets. It was only Naruto and Hinata who looked the most energized of the bunch._

"_Thank you all for coming guys." Naruto said in a cheerful tone that only made their headaches hurt even more._

"_Please have pity on us. The last few months were not the easiest." Tenten, the queen of all pandas who are expert famers and users of their own mystic arts, had begged to be spared of his political pains._

"_Troublesome. I told everyone why I don't like to be a king." Shikamaru, king of the deer who are among the best trackers and protectors of the scared forests that are surprisingly scare throughout the country._

"_Yes, yes you will get used to it. Anyways, we will have to because there is an enemy that had been banished from our country but the years had gained him the time to get the power in order to return and take over our kingdoms again." Anything to get them away from the paperwork and the dusty chairs for these stressed out kings. "Orochimaru of the kingdom of snakes with his general of his forces, Kabuto. The armies includes mutated creatures and rather extraordinary individuals who have given up on their freedom with talks about fame and glory as traitors." Naruto went into detail until he was intercepted verbally by yet another of the cranky kings._

"_Why are all of our enemies from back home here? Is it all that hard on our souls?" Neji was the king of the Sparrows who are fierce fighters and skilled hunters that seek only the freedom of the hunt and the property of the skies so his kingdom is at odds with Ino's Falcons and Sasuke's Hawks. And this time, Neji noticed that his enemy was no different from the traitor who attacked the village during an invasion that interrupted the Chunin Exams._

"_It will seem that the forces that brought us into this word had an opposite force for the same power but for different reasons as it choses instead of heroes and young ones with potential to be kings but the most despised of traitors and villains to rule their lands with an iron fist and a lust for more power and knowledge for the world's secrets." That will enough to say in one breath but Naruto was a different man altogether, this types of things are nothing to him._

"_So how do we fight them if they have such powerful armies?" Kiba had lost his excitement and hadn't felt like himself for the entire time of king's duties. Trying to keep his kingdom of rapid dogs from fighting over game, food, prey and territory as they were like a million clones of himself with their own free minds._

"_Why should we be so worried? You had sent him fleeing with his tail behind his legs!" Sakura was in charge of the mice Kingdom who were the best at scholarships and knowledge but also for their high voices for such small bodies; Sakura nearly got deaf after hearing all those conversations for those few months._

"_Because the enemy is stronger and smart enough to be done in the same way. You should not underestimate him if he has amassed another army even after being defeat by Naruto-sama." Shino wasn't just the king over mantis but any other type of insect who are the best at identifying targets and never lose them in a chase; on the other hand, they are the best breeders and can raise any race as well as harvest any crop there is possible._

"_You can be right my friend. Let's hope we actually can stand up to this new unyouthful menace." Lee was the king of the monkey kingdom which was hard enough trying to keep them in one place because their energetic personalities was too much even for Lee to handle. At least they can protect the jungles and any of the helpless animals that are hunted down by the predators. Of course he had a lower voice for the sake of his own ears but Lee can never stop talking about the 'flames of youth' as it was already far too late to rid of._

"_If they do try to come to my kingdom, then we will try to old them out until Naruto and Hinata come to turn the tides." Choji was getting mellowed out and seems to be the first one to gain Naruto's respect back as the blond could tolerate him the best. At least the king of a desert filled with armadillos was honest and chose his words carefully._

"_Regardless what we all have to say about this. It is best that we will not disappoint Orochimaru's efforts by becoming even stronger while he was away. If you fall then the others do so at least try to get your kingdoms together so that it won't be that easily for them." Naruto gave out the reminders to his fellow kings who just nodded under the crushing presence that clearly defined the blonde as the King of Kings. Yet despite that, it will take more than Naruto to deal with this threat for sure._

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME WITH!?" The grand palace shook as if an earthquake was surging through the floors and rocked the foundations; instead it was something much worst. It was Naruto responding to a message from the land of the Dogs that Kiba commands.

"I am not doing such a thing Kiba. This is too serious. Orochimaru's spies and soldiers are near the location of your kingdom and already had wiped out a good amount of your forces that were stationed there. You are really careless of where you put your dogs into position." Naruto all in one breath which was amazing that he didn't even pant afterwards.

"So what do you suggest I do about it!?" Kiba shouted.

"Calm down is one suggestion." Naruto responded calmly but with a hint of malice towards the one thing that made Kiba nearly unbearable; his brashness and tendency to be even more impatient than how Naruto was even before he was modeled into a respectable ruler. "Another suggestion is looking at your positions and your books on warfare…"

"Are you not going to help me!?" Kiba shouted but regretted when Naruto glared at him even harder than before. This time, it took Hinata's comforting hand to calm him down. But the King of Kings still looked conflicted, about something else entirely. "W-what is it?"

"What is it?" Naruto spoke in a tone that showed he was still in internal conflict. "It is the fact that when the shell of the kingdoms were made for us to fill with color and life, there were laws made too. And then there was the Agreement."

"Agreement to what?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto nodded.

"The Agreement that no king or kingdom will ever step over any boundaries and enter any other territory for any reason." Naruto explained and while everyone else reacted to it in their own way,

"Are you saying that you will just prefer to preserve a stupid rule than break it! Rules are there to be broken!" Kiba's brashness and reckless nature came back once again. But this will just get him killed someday.

"I am preserving this 'stupid rule' because it was broken once!" Naruto made that clear, "But this is irrelevant and you need to learn how to combat this breach before you lost your kingdom Kiba. Dismissed." Naruto said and just like that, the King of the Kingdom of Dogs vanished from the throne; as if this 'Kiba' was just a hologram.

If he was then it was prefect for him to be back in his country for this invasion. And yet the other kings were still present. "Just why would this 'Orochimaru' want to attack Kiba's kingdom?" Sakura asked which was kind of ironic since she was among the smartest of the Queens.

"It is obvious Haruno, Orochimaru is both clever and merciless." Naruto said while everyone else scowled at her with him. "He knows that Kiba was thrown into Kinghood unprepared and without any experience. It was a prefect chance for the cruel Snake to get some territory for himself."

"Then why aren't you helping him!? Isn't all this your territory too! You are the King of Kings!" Sakura shouted but her rant was cut very short when the air got uncomfortable again.

"You are still a child Haruno. Even if Orochimaru does take the Dog territory, he won't get anywhere else." Naruto said with a confident tone. 'That is because me and my foxes matched Orochimaru and his snakes before, and we had been getting better for the next conflict. Which may happen sometime soon. All are dismissed."

XXXXX

After another couple of weeks, things weren't looking good. Not good at all. And Kiba is no different.

"I can't believe it!" Kiba shouted within his private chambers with his bed littered with books, something he doesn't usually read, and a table with a map of his kingdom laid on. "I have gone through these books more times than I can count! I saw what they told me and I acted like they told me to! So why isn't it helping!?"

Then a knock on his door had alerted Kiba to its attention. "Come in." Kiba, at least, wasn't the type to snap at his dogs when he was in a bad mood. That will make him appear to be a cruel and abusive dog owner, one of the many things that Kiba will rather die than to become. And one of his dog did come in with papers. "More bad news?"

{Actually Your Highness, we came with something that could be a miracle that can turn the tide.} One of the dogs said, a lot like the representative back in the main palace. {It seems that we have found out where some of the camps to our enemies. If we destroy them then we can have an edge.}

While the voice of the dog messenger sure was optimistic, Kiba was no longer that sort of a boy ruler. "That is good on paper but I can't afford to be too confident with this kind of snake. Send in a couple of our lookouts so they can easily get away and inform us about those camps. I am not sending an army if they are going to fall into a pitfall."

The dog secretly smiled. He and the others were hoping that this invasion will have a silver-lining. And it did as their ruler is becoming more and more mature and insightful with all the pressure. {At once Your Highness and can I suggest you will get some sleep? We need you at your best for the results.}

Kiba sighed, it was true. He was getting paranoid to the point that he didn't feel comfortable with even a couple of hours of sleep. Kiba wanted to use the time he was given to figure out how to fend off Orochimaru. "Right. But don't leave me out once they come back, we have as little time as possible before we are done."

{Yes your Highness.} The dog bowed and left the master bedroom. Just in time to not see Kiba yell out, knocking the books off his bed while not caring if he teared a few in the progress. Then Kiba managed to relax in his comfortable sheets that oddly didn't smell like doggy kibble or wet dog either. It proves that dogs aren't a very smelly race after all; just misunderstood after skipping a bath or two.

XXXXX

A few hours later,

"UAWW!" Kiba roared like a bear at the end of its hibernation, feeling like a new man. "Now that was what I really needed!" And just like that, the door got knocked on. "…" Kiba felt the urge to run and open it in anticipation, "I am not even going to guess."

{Please, you Majesty!} Kiba noticed that it was the voice of his various dogs but must be a different on how it addressed him. And the tone was indeed urgent.

"I am coming." Kiba said and opened it to indeed see a dog servant but of a much different breed. But that wasn't relevant so Kiba ignored it. "So what is it?"

{We actually got Intel from some of our scouters! But it wasn't what we had hoped!} The dog said before Kiba made his first silent response, by merely raising his hand in the gesture of 'calm down'. {The camps we spotted were already vandalized, you Majesty.}

Now that got Kiba's attention, "And while you may not know who, has these empty camps been taken over already?"

{…No…And they had been for hours…even before we sought them out…} The dog messenger said and Kiba nodded.

"Then don't wait any longer, see to it that whatever is left of those camps of Orochimaru we can take! This is an opportunity so hurry up and take it!" Kiba shouted and the dog messenger straighten up,

{Yes you Majesty!}

"And I am going to do this not only for my kingdom but ultimately, my redemption. I am going to make up for everything to Naruto and I will do it!" Kiba proclaimed, knowing that he was alone. And yet he didn't care if he heard anyways; somethings will never change about a boy like Kiba, even when he is appointed King overnight.

End of Chapter 5.

***Now this one took like forever because it seems like I needed warfare tactics and how to make such a story if I was going to finish this chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

TKFQH

Why The Fox Is The King Of All

_Previously on King of Foxes, Queen of Hares;_

_A few hours later,_

"_UAWW!" Kiba roared like a bear at the end of its hibernation, feeling like a new man. "Now that was what I really needed!" And just like that, the door got knocked on. "…" Kiba felt the urge to run and open it in anticipation, "I am not even going to guess."_

_{Please, you Majesty!} Kiba noticed that it was the voice of his various dogs but must be a different on how it addressed him. And the tone was indeed urgent._

"_I am coming." Kiba said and opened it to indeed see a dog servant but of a much different breed. But that wasn't relevant so Kiba ignored it. "So what is it?"_

_{We actually got Intel from some of our scouters! But it wasn't what we had hoped!} The dog said before Kiba made his first silent response, by merely raising his hand in the gesture of 'calm down'. {The camps we spotted were already vandalized, you Majesty.}_

_Now that got Kiba's attention, "And while you may not know who, has these empty camps been taken over already?"_

_{…No…And they had been for hours…even before we sought them out…} The dog messenger said and Kiba nodded._

"_Then don't wait any longer, see to it that whatever is left of those camps of Orochimaru we can take! This is an opportunity so hurry up and take it!" Kiba shouted and the dog messenger straighten up,_

_{Yes you Majesty!}_

"_And I am going to do this not only for my kingdom but ultimately, my redemption. I am going to make up for everything to Naruto and I will do it!" Kiba proclaimed, knowing that he was alone. And yet he didn't care if he heard anyways; somethings will never change about a boy like Kiba, even when he is appointed King overnight._

"Is everything and everyone ready?" Kiba said, dressed in the king's robes that were given to him, despite how much they itch. And beside him was Akamaru who has grown in the past few months since they both woke up in this strange world; now the white puppy can reach Kiba's waist on four legs and half past the torso sitting down.

{Yes your Majesty} One of his dog servants answered and Kiba nodded.

"Good. You all know what to do and when to do it. Because of that, we will show that snake that he can't take our land. No matter how hard he tried, that warlord will fall to us!" Kiba announced and the dogs cheered before heading off to their assignments. And all Kiba has to do is to keep a close eye on the movements of both his dogs and the snake army. A king must be able to be alert when things go downhill and be quick enough to act.

Meanwhile, at the opposite border of the Dog's territory, another army was waiting for Kiba and his own. And they all looked like snakes with their scaly skin and cruel, sneaky and devilish eyes. But their leader made them all look handsome, even the one by his side.

"So Naruto-kun has finally decided to let his lower Kings to fight us, eh?" The snake leader said with a cunning and smug grin. It was like this development was no treat to them. "Well we saw see if the King of Dogs is anything like the King of Foxes. Ready Kabuto?" He then turned to his right hand who nodded,

"Yes, Warlord Orochimaru."

XXXXXX

A lot later,

"That was a nice comeback, your country is now whole again." Naruto said, finally seen outside the palace that is in the center of all the kingdoms. He was in a tent with Kiba who looked at least satisfied but not completely happy.

"I still couldn't get at that snake jerk before he went up and ran like a coward!" Kiba ranted and while his dogs flinched at the sheer volume of their king's voice, Naruto looked no different.

"There is always a shiver lining Kiba." Naruto said and directed his and everyone's attention to the captive in the tent, bounded with wire and mouth gagged; Kabuto, right hand man of Orochimaru himself. "At least there are some spoils of battle and victory and it's all yours. You did capture him."

And for the first time in a while, Kiba finally smiled. Smiled because Naruto's words were true. Kiba did deserve any spoils and trophies from the confrontation. Naruto only provided the back-up so no matter what happened, the snakes will fail to take the territory of the dogs.

"But it was you that caused it to happen." Kiba said, "Without you…I don't think I would have won that battle." Naruto said nothing as both kings decided to take a trip down memory lane. Back to when the dogs were fighting the ground troops of the snakes to a standstill until Orochimaru joined to make it a one-sided battle; but not before Naruto came with an army of his own to turn the tide.

XXXXX

_Flashback Begins!_

_**"Tsūga (Passing Fang)!"**__ Kiba shouted and tunneled his way through at least five snake troops while Akamaru was doing the same. The rest of the dogs were not doing as greatly as every dog is either tearing at an enemy troop or the reverse. "Akamaru!" Kiba saw that a good portion of his troops were being surrounded by several snakes. After calling for his partner, they went for a teamwork technique called, __**"Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang)!"**_

_ With both king and partner using the same __**Tsūga**__ technique, they destroyed the enclosing circle of enemy soldiers and used the leftover energy within the technique to try at more flesh snake meat. And yet, that was only giving the army of dogs a few more moments with barely any advantage in numbers._

_ "Your majesty! We are losing soldiers in both flanks! The snakes are too powerful!" One of the dogs shouted out to Kiba once the pair had finally ran out of steam in their __**Gatsūga**__ technique._

_ "Dammit! And here I thought that we actually had something to use against the snakes after some of their camps were wiped off the map!" Kiba cursed, he could see the situation perfectly._

_ "You liked it little Kiba~?" Now that was a voice that was like a rattlesnake's tail, magnified to unbearable volume. "I figured that when we moved on from camp to camp, you will jump at the chance to use some useless tents that were as dry as a bone."_

_ "Orochimaru!" Kiba shouted, it wasn't hard to know who is mocking the chosen king of dogs. "You bastard! You rotten, sniveling jerk!"_

_ "Name-calling? You can do better than that." Orochimaru said calmly in his mocking tone. "I expected more of the kings under Naruto-kun. He never fell for something as silly as this trap of mine. Now look around you." Kiba turned his head slightly into both directions and saw that his dogs were either getting beaten down or captured, with ease. It felt like salt in fresh wounds._

_ "I will show you better, Snake jerk!" Kiba charged reckless at the snake with fistfuls of kunai to throw, only to be deflected with ease. "Take this!" Kiba then went for a right hook to the face only for Orochimaru to bend to impossible angles to avoid it. "Gotcha!"_

_ Orochimaru raised his eyebrow only to smirk when Kiba broke his balance by attacking the former's legs, where the snake was putting all his strength to maintain his posture. That caused the snake warlord to be suspended in midair for a moment that was enough for a king like Kiba. It was when the dog king landed a sick left strike, right into Orochimaru's stomach. It was a considerable punch since the ground facing the warlord's back had cracked in a way to resemble a spider web. _

_ "Nice quick thinking but…" Orochimaru said before he exposed Kiba's nonexistent guard and landed a right kick to the dog king's side. "You still haven't learned everything there is to war." And Orochimaru then beat down on Kiba with speeds that were obviously hidden by the warlord holding back._

_ "Arrgh! Akamaru!" Kiba tried to shout to his partner who moved in for a __**Tsūga**__ technique. But Orochimaru didn't even flinch. Only moving to land a right hook where it hurts the most to the larger than average white dog; the very tip of the spinning drill of an attack._

_ "You call this a drill when the tip is blunt? It is like trying to stage a silent assassination with a hammer. There is truly no real damage done little Kiba." Orochimaru mocked their attempts with sadist remarks and Akamaru was knocked out for sure but with blood showing on his forehead. "Now it is time for bad dogs like you to be put down!"_

_ Kiba, beaten down and forced to see his partner defeated easily, could do nothing but brace for the pain that is soon to come. "Kiba might be a bad dog." When nothing happened, the dog king opened one of his eyes to see a certain blonde grasping Orochimaru's arm with enough strength to render it immovable for the snake warlord. "But since he is my bad dog, I get to decide to put him down. And decided, not to!"_

_ Naruto then kicked Orochimaru away from Kiba, only for the snake warlord to land on his feet like a cat. "Naruto."_

_ "Get your head in check Kiba, this is war after all." Naruto said, not even looking at the defeated king. "I know that you are not dying and you can still fight. So handle someone second to the snake for a change. I will take over."_

_ Kiba could have protested due to his egotistic and prideful attitude but he left all that ages ago, waking up in this strange world as a king of dogs. "Fine. And who will that be?"_

_ "Me." Kiba turned while the Fox King and Snake Warlord didn't budge. All there was to see was the right-hand general of the snakes, crouching like a tiger on a nearby boulder. "The name is Kabuto and I will have fun beating you down, _Dog King_." Kabuto said in a mocking tone that was too much like Orochimaru for Kiba's taste._

_ "I was beaten, not killed or defeated. I can still fight." Kiba said with a confident tone, rather than his once arrogant one._

_ "We shall see!" Kabuto then charged from his spot at Kiba, short blades in both hands. But it evident that Kabuto was holding back by slashing with only the blade in his right hand, only for it to be blocked by yet another kunai._

_ "You know, this reminds me when I thought that all I needed was s single punch when I fought Naruto back in our home world. Looks like the situation is reversed!" Kiba shouted, truly feeling the adrenaline rush as his body responded like a trapped rat; with the speed, strength and lack of mercy._

_ "I must admit that I did underestimate you Dog King." Kabuto said with a few cuts and bruises and yet he was standing with the posture of a fully healthy man. "But now I know not to hold back anymore!" Kabuto shouted, once again charging at Kiba who looked no different than his aftermath with Orochimaru; meaning that he had gotten any new injuries._

_ "We shall see!" Kiba parroted a certain snake's right hand and did what he meant to start to do years ago. It was long overdue for Kiba to learn that a good defense is also a good offense. No wonder Kiba actually felt like he was having fun, dodging and blocking Kabuto's attack; even if Orochimaru's right hand said that he was not holding back anymore._

_ Of course, fun things come to end in some way. And that was when both Kiba and Kabuto felt like they were lifted from the ground and flung a few meters away. Both of them turned to see something truly scary and brutal. It was Naruto and he was covered in fire!_

_ "It is always nice to let loose once in a while, eh Orochimaru?" Naruto said, facing the snake warlord who was just a bundle of sweat and flesh in a field covered by scorching flames. "Now to really bring the heat!"_

_ Orochimaru found himself barely able to match Naruto now, receiving burns and beatings. Any hit in will just cause another burn to the respective fist and any hit received will cause yet another burn mark. "Here comes the flame of oven, the one that you fell from the frying pan! __**Kitsune no Itameru Aki (Falling From the Fox's Stir Fry)**__!"_

_ Orochimaru was soon engulfed in fire, from head to toe, as he screamed in burning pain. But what made everyone's day was that Orochimaru's body was suddenly lifted off the ground, along with his army of snakes! And they all went aflame just like him. There wasn't even embers of the snakes left._

_ "Warlord Orochimaru!" Kabuto shouted in horror. He never saw something like this in his life. Then again, he never even seen his ruler fight Naruto before; it all happened before Kabuto was even in the Snake army. Of course, this lowering his guard is what Kiba needed; to secure Kabuto by knocking him out._

_ Dogs and Foxes: 1. Snakes: 0._

_ Flashback Ends!_

XXXXXX

"I don't usually take flattery but sometimes, I have nightmares late at night that my skills have finally been left to rust." Naruto said with a modest tone, fitting the scenario of a farmer called to be a king instead. It shows that even though Orochimaru was stopped and his army was nearly annihilated, the snake still got away for another attack.

"Will this still make up for what I did my lord?" Kiba asked, with a slight nervousness to his choice of words towards Naruto. And after seeing the blonde take out the rest of the army of snakes with ease, forcing Orochimaru to flee without Kabuto to save himself, anyone could be like that.

"It is a start but if you are determined, then you will have to work harder because you are dealing with a lifetime of suffering _and_ ignorance." Naruto said with a serious tone that Kiba nodded. "And don't think that Orochimaru is just going to hide in his hole, waiting for his tail to grow back. He has connections and generals everywhere in my lands. And you were just a test to see how one of my kings handles one of his proxies. He will be back, where and when I am not looking."

Naruto said all that while leaving with his escorts and bodyguards, leaving Kiba in the tent to think. Think about how this will affect any future days, now that Naruto has fought Orochimaru for the latest and maybe the last time. Just how are the others going to handle such a warmonger like Orochimaru?

End of Chapter 6

***I wanted to make this chapter since this month marks two years since I posted this story! I really wanted it to be updated at least within the same week as the publication date. Hope it is good enough!***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

TKFQH

The Weakest of Kings

_Previously on King of Foxes, Queen of Hares;_

"_I don't usually take flattery but sometimes, I have nightmares late at night that my skills have finally been left to rust." Naruto said with a modest tone, fitting the scenario of a farmer called to be a king instead. It shows that even though Orochimaru was stopped and his army was nearly annihilated, the snake still got away for another attack._

_ "Will this still make up for what I did my lord?" Kiba asked, with a slight nervousness to his choice of words towards Naruto. And after seeing the blonde take out the rest of the army of snakes with ease, forcing Orochimaru to flee without Kabuto to save himself, anyone could be like that._

_ "It is a start but if you are determined, then you will have to work harder because you are dealing with a lifetime of suffering and ignorance." Naruto said with a serious tone that Kiba nodded. "And don't think that Orochimaru is just going to hide in his hole, waiting for his tail to grow back. He has connections and generals everywhere in my lands. And you were just a test to see how one of my kings handles one of his proxies. He will be back, where and when I am not looking."_

_ Naruto said all that while leaving with his escorts and bodyguards, leaving Kiba in the tent to think. Think about how this will affect any future days, now that Naruto has fought Orochimaru for the latest and maybe the last time. Just how are the others going to handle such a warmonger like Orochimaru?_

At the grand place, where the Council of Kings meet.

"So let me get this straight." Normally, Naruto and his wife Hinata will be there too as the former is the King of Kings. But they were extra busy since Kiba nearly lost against Orochimaru. They will need to see to it that the dogs get their training doubled and so will be their king. Now it is just all but those two in the room.

"You were told about Orochimaru, the Snake Warlord, invading your share of the land. Even after piling a few months of training and preparations, you still were on the losing side until Naruto came. Is that all?" Neji was like the replacing head of the council. He was that stern. "What is more is that you are willing to 'make up' for Naruto by doing what he asks!?"

"I know that it is humiliating but I've seen how Naruto is. He is a much better king than I am. Orochimaru barely broke a sweat against me and yet Naruto was more than a match for him." Kiba said for his throne, trying to get everyone to see the real big picture.

"I can't believe you!" Neji and Kiba just had to be interrupted, and by the worse person of them all; Sakura Haruno of the Territory of the Mice. "Aren't you angry for humiliating match from the Preliminaries, where he cheated to win!?"

"For the last time, he didn't cheat! He fought me like a Shinobi should, even better than you did!" Kiba, the new Kiba, is now someone who is at odds with Sakura. He may have never tolerated her loud voice, her obsession with Sasuke and all the other stuff that made her a disgrace to Kunoichi back in Konoha but now it is ever worse. Kiba's new respect and his determination to repent for the ignorance and betrayal against the blonde King of Kings had gotten Sakura to be even more disagreeable and edgy with him, all this is just to be nice.

"Enough!" Neji was the peacemaker since he was stern and strict like a hawk, with no room for nonsense to tolerate. "If what you are saying is true then we need to make sure that each of us will look out for anything that can be Orochimaru's connections. They could be anywhere in the land, and anywhere in our territory."

"And mine? There is nothing that Orochimaru can gain from my country! We, the Mice, have no weapons! Just knowledge and books that don't even have anything on warfare!" Sakura still protested. She foolishly believed that she was the exemption of the growing danger within the kingdoms.

"You have something Sakura. You have territory and you just admitted to be the weakest of us Kings! What warmonger won't pass the chance for some more easy land?!" Kiba shouted and the other Kings found it hard to argue against.

"How dare you!? I will show you who the real weakest King is!" Sakura shouted, excusing herself in a fit like a kid who was just sent to her room. The other Kings could safely say that Sakura won't be around to hear any other affairs that might concern them all. That was why they concluded their meeting a little early, to see if Sakura's claim is true or not.

XXXXX

And so a week after the Invasion of the Snakes in the Dog Kingdom had passed. And not a single soul of Orochimaru or any of his remaining army were spotted. Thankfully, the Dogs were good integrators in their own right; they even managed to make a fanatically loyal right-hand man like Kabuto to spill his guts. They were able to extract info on every single base that Orochimaru built himself (each one checked out okay), every connection in every kingdom and even some of the plans that Orochimaru had in mind but put on hold; there was so many that either one could be at the top of the snake's list.

It was so much that each kingdom took that long to digest it all and try to figure out what to do next. The Dogs, Foxes and Hares were having the most luck; they know enough to double the guards, double their weapons, and double their training and all the nine yards. The others were passive about it, just tightening their security for any attack. But Sakura and her Mice were not doing a single thing.

It seemed that Sakura was clear on her rant that Orochimaru was the type to not waste time one something that will not grant anything that the Snake Warlord will ever want. But that was just another excuse not to prepare her kingdom; it is just like Sakura is coming up with excuses not to train in her Ninjutsu in general during the academy days or when she was part of Team Seven.

{You Majesty.} One of the mice that acted as a messenger to Sakura was in her master bedroom, where the queen liked to rest while looking over her paperwork. {Are you sure about not accepting King Naruto's help or that of the other kings? King Kiba needed help against the snakes.}

"Of course he needed help. That idiot has his head in the clouds and not very impressive. Not as much as Sasuke." Sakura said while the messenger sweat-dropped. The mice found it hard to tolerate their queen's obsession with one of the other Kings, comparing everyone as inferior to the King of Hawks; Sakura was in love but never made a try to marry him, knowing very well that marriage between rulers was legal.

{But your Majesty. We are talking about the Snake Warlord, we are the most peaceful of the kingdoms so why not he will try to take us?} The messenger tried to bring this conversation back to topic.

"Unlike Kiba…!" Sakura, of course, was stubborn and lashed that out on one of her Mice; not even hesitating or apologizing. "I won't stoop to the level of following orders from a Baka and his whore only to be saved by him too!"

{Y-yes Queen Sakura.} The messenger left the royal chambers and the queen to her own devices. Meanwhile, on a hill top on the border to the Mice Kingdom and outside the land of Kings, a woman was gazing through a telescope.

"So the Queen of Mice think that Lord Orochimaru is a coward and won't even try against this pathetic excuse for a kingdom?" This woman looked a lot like a bandit wither her wild attire and even her voice could be that of a mother snake. And in nature, mother snakes are more deadly than the father snake. "We will show her just who the coward is before this day is over!"

XXXXX

And so, nothing happened for the rest of the daylight hours. So the night was young when a couple of guards noticed a large group of shapes within the moonlight. A closer look will show the same woman but with another army of snakes behind her!

{Send in the alert!} That same guard announced to his partner who nodded and ran to activate some kind of alarm bell that rang and echoed through the city that was the main one within the Mouse Kingdom.

{Looks like moving in moonlight didn't help us Lady Guren.} One of the foot soldiers spoke to the woman who just smirked.

"I understand that. And that makes our plan even more easy and enjoyable." Guren was probably one of Orochimaru's connections and several commanders scattered through the Land of Kings. And since she was stationed in the Mouse Kingdom, of course she will be asked to lead her portion of the Snake army against this kingdom.

Meanwhile,

"WHAT!?" Sakura roared from within the castle. "A snake army is approaching our city!? What could that snake be thinking, he is as unpredictable as the Baka!" Sakura ranted on and on as she struggled to get her battle armor on since she was about to go sleep in her bed robes.

{Orochimaru isn't leading this army, your majesty!} One of the Mice hired to maintain the castle shouted out to Sakura. {Our guards have labeled the leader as one of the warlord's commanders named Guren!}

"Still, we need to deal with this coming army!" Sakura wasn't the little bit relieved since she thought that no snake soldier will actually come near her kingdom. "Tell me the numbers and about this Guren commander!"

As soon as Sakura gave her commands, her Mice hurried to get the lookout's report while getting any files they have about Guren. Naruto did share some information that he wrote himself and some recovered from some camp raids from years past.

{Here is the file on Snake Commander Guren, your Majesty!} Not two minutes later, Sakura saw a folder with papers sticking out that all have the native language that said 'Guren'. Grabbing it out of the Mouse's hands, Sakura immediately took out every single page there was; to overlook them within the hour and half to react to this.

"What? What is the meaning of this?" Sakura said in disbelief while that section in the file remained invisible to the Mouse messenger. Back outside the castle, the Snake army finally marched right in front of the gate into the city.

"Alright, charge!" Guren shouted and the snake soldiers ran right into the city after the gates fell to Guren's strange ability. But there was something wrong with the assault, "What is this!?"

{Commander Guren…} One of the soldiers that happened to halt right next to her begun. {The city is empty. There are no scents on the streets anymore of the Mice.}

"So they think that they can hide from us and flee? Well we will show them!" Guren shouted, "Search every house, break down every door and flush out anything living! And bring the Mice to me, I want them alive!" Guren then marched on a street to do some searching of her own while the Snakes used their weapons to break down the doors.

But a half hour passed and not a single Mouse was found. And Guren was getting frustrated. "What the hell is this!? This is the weakest kingdom! How can they be so hard to kill!?" And Guren was answered with an explosion.

Turning, Guren saw that the houses that she sent her snakes into for searching had all exploded. While the sight was disastrous enough, the blood, embers and the flesh from her soldiers had covered portions of the streets; with some falling on her body. "What the hell is this crap and bullshit!?"

"Warfare." Guren turned once again to see the Queen of Mice, Sakura Haruno herself.

"And what do you know about warfare!?" Guren's shock soon turned to rage and hate. "You and your Mice never fought before! All you know is how to till gardens, how to run libraries and how to make snacks! You don't even know who to use a sword!"

"But I can learn." Sakura said calmly, for pretty much once in her life; in the middle of destruction and against an enemy Kunoichi that is. "I can learn warfare. After all, you didn't know how to fight a war when you were first born. You needed to learn how yourself; too bad it took years as it took me only minutes."

"Shut up! And what did you do with my army!" Guren shouted and was getting more and more angry at the sight of Sakura smirking. She had seen Naruto with that same smirk and it always meant that the opposing side she was against had already won.

"I was meaning of demolishing and rebuilding this portion of slums for a while. But since you were throwing a monkey wrench in our plans, I changed it a little." Sakura then said, looking away from Guren and the commander of snakes gasped to see that she was on the wrong side of the kingdom! "It was easy to line the slums with bombs since nobody wants to stick to these rundown buildings and they do want to help in rebuilding. In fact, everyone thanks your charge for the help."

"You…you bitch!" Guren shouted, lost all restraint and tried to go full out on Sakura. But something was still wrong and she soon collapsed to her knees. The world had started to haze and jumble, like something is going on in her head. "W-what the hell did you do?"

"Do you remember some picks on the way here from the boonies?" Sakura said. "That was the Fox King's idea." Sakura had now, suddenly turned from calling Naruto 'Baka' to simply 'Fox King'. "It was poison that doesn't act immediately or take its time. It waits for the body to enter certain conditions to activate. We both agree to call it 'The Venom of Patience'. Fitting name, don't you think?"

"B-but…even if…*cough*…" Guren then felt like her neck was an unused well which felt terribly dry. "The Fox King did…poison me and…my army…he never…found out…that I will…target you…*cough*…*hack*…"

"You are still hazy and haven't remember everything. Wasn't there something that you found on the way here but not on your map?" Sakura asked and Guren struggled to make sense of all this until she realized it. There was this fork in the road on the map but the snake army never found it and yet they went the other way on that fork, right where the plan had them arrive under the impression they reached the main gates. "You seriously need to scout things out yourself before trying to launch an attack at a location you never seen before. It is all we Mice know about warfare."

"Damm…*cough*…damm you…*cough cough*…DAMM YOU ALL!" Guren had finally lost it and tried for yet an assault on Sakura with a kunai but never got close when her life force and strength had fully died with those couple of seconds.

And, as Guren of the Snakes died, Sakura had actually broke out in sweat and lost the strength in her legs. 'Just how the hell did I do that? I was a nervous wreck the whole time. I defended my kingdom and I am this big of mess for a queen!' And Sakura just silently ranted to herself as the civilians and slum folk of the city found her like this, not even moving.

XXXXX

Later the next morning,

"I guess that you were right after all. Kiba." Sakura said with a regretful and remorseful look on her face that matched the tone of her voice perfectly. She had alienated and rejected everyone based on some bias and foolish vendetta against anyone that sided with Naruto. Sakura nearly lost her people and land just like Kiba but something within that ugly shell had finally broken out and saved it all.

"Just make sure that this doesn't happen again and if you have anything against still, leave my people out of it!" Kiba made it clear that his posture on Sakura finally apologizing was stiff and stern. Like the king that he was trained to be within a single week.

"That is what a ruler should do Sakura." Naruto and Hinata were actually present at that meeting. "To not only think about one's people and kingdom but not to surround both of them with enemies. We are not rivals, we are comrades. We are not here to scheme, we are here to save. And you will find yourself remembering that in this war."

"Right." Sakura felt a little better that she was only lightly scolded and then given some advice, hopefully to set her straight as Kiba learned through direct experience.

"Now we have seen just how ruthless Orochimaru really is, there is no relaxing or exemptions in this war. You better be ready by the time Orochimaru launches his next attack on your own kingdom. Both Hinata-chan and I will doing just that like always."

"Right!"

"Right."

"Whatever." Those first two were proof of something to be proud of but the King of Kings and his wife still have a lot of work to do and a lot of saving in order to do it. All in a war days' worth for the King of Foxes and Queen of Hares.

End of Chapter 7.

***Wow! I really pushed myself by making this extra chapter for the Monday that makes two years for this story! I guess that I am just that competitive.***


End file.
